The Ranger: Apprenticeship
by Phoenixica24
Summary: A story about Halt's life as a girl from our world comes crashing in during his apprenticeship. Halt/OC. Please R&R! Disclaimers: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of the lyrics used:
1. Chapter 1: Shaken Up

**A/N:Thank you Seb-piin for pointing out my mistakes-I'm remodeling this to make more sense, I'm trying to change it as little as possible! Along with new chapters-all today, I hope! Reviews are welcomed! And thank you to my amazing beta Shona for helping make sense of this story! We're working on it, thank you so much for being patient and not attacking me! Even though I probably deserve it...Please review-I need opinions (A.K.A. Serious help)**

Shaken Up:

Autumn paused, glancing forlornly into the mountains. She hated to be leaving already! The forest was the one place she felt at home.

She glanced at the tiny screen of her portable music player, then changed the quick, happy song that had been playing to a sad, melancholy tune that suited her emotions better. She had spent the weekend visiting family in the Smoky Mountains of Tennessee. Now she was on her way home, to a very different place. She lived just outside of Chicago, in a little village called North Aurora, which was basically an extension of Aurora. She'd grown up in a very suburban, city-like climate, yet...she had a close connection to nature, through art, music, and fine arts. As well as just nature.

The slim fifteen-year-old girl was so out of place in her home, she and her family often said she was born in the wrong time period. She certainly would have fit into medieval times better! Except for the little problem of women were considered an inferior race at that point. It wasn't so obvious someone walking down the street could tell, but she was awkward in her world at best.

Autumn was the nickname her friend gave her, even though she'd been born in the summer, at the end of June. The name suited her better than her birth name because of the autumn tones in her hair. Her eyes changed color, from deep chocolate brown, lighter to a brown/green/blue mix, and rarely, to a brilliant amber. She was average height, maybe a little on the short side, with long, slender limbs and fingers, small hands made to appear large by long, graceful fingers, and a slender build. She was surprisingly strong for her size, and her eyes were full of a wisdom far beyond her age, with deeply complex emotions stirring beneath the surface. She had large feet that helped her balance, and helped her tread quietly, no matter what the surface. Her stepmother often threatened to put a bell on her! She was a natural at archery, somehow knowing the basics instinctually. She wasn't perfect, by any means, but she had a head start.

They'd passed the mountains and were on their way north. The girl changed the song she'd been listening to, put away the Ranger's Apprentice book she'd been rereading, and stared out the window. She was exhausted from her long weekend of extremely late nights, and, not five minutes later, she was passed out unconscious.

_Trippin out_  
_Spinning around_  
_I'm underground_  
_I fell down_  
_Yeah I fell down_

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?_  
_Upside down and I can't stop it now_  
_Can't stop me now, oh oh_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I, I won't cry_

_I found myself in Wonderland_

_Get back on my feet, on the ground_  
_Is this real?_  
_Is this pretend?_  
_I'll take a stand until the end_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I, I won't cry_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I fall and hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I, and I won't cry_

Autumn thought she was dreaming. She opened her eyes in a forest, a forest caught in the midst of autumn, with mountains visible in the distance, and a wide, clear, river flowing nearby, sparkling in the fantastic, glorious sunset. It was picturesque.

Until hoofbeats rang through the trees, causing several brilliant leaves to drift earthward. She stood carefully, then ducked behind a fallen tree. Peering out, she watched and waited.

A boy about her age rode out from the trees, cantering swiftly. He had dark hair and dark eyes, was slender, and rather small. He was intent on getting to wherever he was going, and didn't notice her.

She slipped quietly out from behind the tree and followed him, staying out of the leaves and keeping a tree or two between them for shelter if necessary, following the sound of his horse's hoofbeats, while using the noise to cover her movements. She did all this unconsciously, completely unaware of what she was doing, except running after him, hoping he would lead her somewhere where she could figure out where she was, how she got here, and why she was here.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**A/N: Thanks again to Seb-piin and Shona and whoever is still following this crazy story!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

Meeting:

Halt opened his eyes to see brilliant autumn leaves. He'd been napping in the forest, enjoying one of the few days of freedom he had left. Actually, now, his last day. As the sun was setting, he had to start heading back to the castle. Tomorrow was his Choosing, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He had no interest in any of the Crafts, he just wanted to be out in the forest with a pony of his own.

He groaned tiredly and got up, mounting the borrowed pony and turning towards home at a steady canter. He wasn't far, or he wouldn't have risked falling asleep. As he neared the castle, he slowed, feeling something was off. He slowed, cantering in a wide circle and coming up behind where he'd been a minute ago. There was a soft rustling in the leaves, but other than that, nothing. He halted and dismounted. He knew someone was there, watching him. He listened intently, but they weren't giving themselves away, which eliminated pretty much everyone he knew that would pull a prank like this. Someone new?

After a while, he slowed, pausing. Then he swerved off. She ducked behind a tree and waited cautiously, sensing a trick. Sure enough, he came back around, right behind her!

She dove for better cover, then froze, waiting to see if he'd heard her. From the way he looked around, he had. They both waited for the other to make the first move.

Finally, he called out in a soft voice. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

She considered whether to reply or not. Before she could speak, he called again.

"I've been a runaway before, I'll listen before I turn you in." he offered desperately. He couldn't lead a possible enemy into Redmont!

He whipped around as a girl rose from behind a fallen tree. His mouth fell open. She was gorgeous, with long red-tinted hair, eyes that glowed amber, with a deep intelligence and wisdom far beyond her age, and a shy kindness. She was slender, and dressed funny, with a fancy shirt and blue men's pants. He blushed at that sight. He was more used to women in skirts.

His offer made up her mind. She couldn't risk being caught and taken for a runaway, but he said he would listen to her story...

"I'm no runaway." she said quietly. He'd spun around, his mouth falling open in shock. He'd been expecting her to be on the other side, she realized, amused.

As she continued, he found himself listening to her voice instead of her words. She had a naturally musical voice, like she was always singing.

"My name is Autumn, and I followed you because I hoped you would take me somewhere I could find out where I am, and maybe find my way home. I woke up in a clearing back there, and have no idea how I got here." she explained.

He'd been gaping at her the whole time she spoke. Now he gathered himself. "My name is Halt." he said quietly. He had a nice voice, she realized. "And I can take you to Castle Redmont. The Baron will listen to you fairly and do his best to help."

"I'm a long way from home." She murmured softly.

"We'll help you get back." Halt promised. "Or you could stay, and we'll give you a new home." he offered hopefully.

"I'd like that." she smiled.

Halt reached down from his horse to pull her up in front of him. Ignoring the way both their hearts raced at the thought, she reached out and he pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her waist and hips to reach the reins. Both were thinking the same thing as they rode away: _Is this love?_


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome

**A/N: Realized that I forgot my own OC's name between chapters lolz. Altered version here. I don't own Ranger's Apprentice in any way, shape, or form. :D**

Welcome:

Halt led Autumn up to the Baron's office, both of them moving swiftly and silently. When they reached the door, Halt squeezed her hand gently before going up and knocking. When a deep voice called "Enter!" they stepped inside.

Autumn froze in awe.

"Who is this?" the Baron asked, catching sight of her.

"This is Autumn. She was lost in the forest and followed me. She was good, too, I sensed someone was there, but I couldn't see or hear her. She comes from a different world." Halt explained.

The Baron looked at Autumn. "What other world?"

"Where I come from, this place is like a fairy tale. I live in a village just outside of Chicago." Autumn said quietly.

The Baron frowned, puzzled. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, sir."

"Well...since we don't know how or why you are here, why don't you take a place as a Ward? The Choosing is tomorrow, but you have heard the 'fairy tale', so you know about how it works and what your options are, correct?"

"Yes...sir."

"Very well, then. Halt-show her around and introduce her. Make sure you are both here for the Choosing tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Halt replied.

"Oh, and Autumn?" the Baron called.

"Yes?" she turned.

"You may wish to change your name to something less conspicious."

"What about Rose Smith?" Halt asked.

They both looked at Autumn.

"Okay." she said.

"It's settled, then. I will take care of the necessary paperwork. From what you know, what do you think you might choose?" the Baron asked.

"I'd like to be a Ranger, if that's possible." Rose replied.

They both stared at her.

"It is possible...Make sure to have Halt introduce you to Ranger Stefan, then. Good day."

They were dismissed. Halt pulled Rose from the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Exploring

Exploring:

Rose followed Halt through the castle to what he said were the wards' quarters.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Very." she replied with feeling. He laughed.

"This is where we eat." he explained, gesturing around.

Rose looked around. The walls and floor were stone with tapestries and rugs for warmth. There was a large fireplace with a fire burning brightly in it. But what most caught her attention wasn't even the chairs and tables with food, but a young girl about their age sitting and watching them.

"Halt!" she cried, rushing to hug him. "Who's this?"

"This is Rose. She's new, but Arald said she could Choose tomorrow with us if she wants. I was thinking she could eat and gather some...belongings before I drag her off to meet the Craftmasters." he glanced over at Rose to see if that was okay with her.

"Sounds good."

"Since Halt clearly isn't going to remember his manners, I'm Pauline." the girl said, reaching out to hug Rose. The other girl accepted the gesture, even hugging Pauline back. "So you're fifteen?" Pauline asked.

"Yes." Rose said carefully, not sure how the months worked in this world. "My birthday's in the summer."

"Oh, just like mine and Halt's! I'm sorry, you must be hungry." she apologized.

"It's okay. I'm talkative myself, which strikes me as odd. Many of my friends have commented that I'm a good listener too. How can you talk and listen at the same time?" she joked as she sat down. Halt and Pauline laughed. They sat aside and talked while she ate.

When she was done, she glanced over and Pauline caught her eye. "Ready?" the other girl asked, and Rose nodded.

"Let's go!" Halt said quickly, clearly excited.

He took them out to meet the Ranger first, since that was what he wanted to be. "Careful, he can be kind of grumpy sometimes." Halt explained quickly. "Come on!"

The three spent the day wandering around. Rose met all the important people and Pauline even took her shopping! Finally, as they sat outside and watched the sun set, Halt asked if Rose had decided what she would Choose tomorrow.

"I'd like to be a Ranger." she said. "Do you think I could?"

"Of course! You were amazing!" Pauline and Halt encouraged her.

"What about you two?" Rose asked.

"Diplomat." Pauline said easily. Rose nodded; she and Pauline had discussed this while shopping.

"Ranger." Halt said, smirking at Rose. "Poor Stefan. Two apprentices!"

Rose made a face at him, and the other two stared at her for a second before laughing. She joined them, and soon Pauline looked at the sky and said "We should probably go get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be stressful enough without us being exhausted!"

"Imagine being so tired you choose the wrong one!" Rose gasped. She and Halt went off laughing again. Sighing, Pauline somehow got both of them in bed and calmed down enough to sleep. Finally, she crawled into her own bed and closed her eyes, letting the blackness of exhaustion overwhelm her.


	5. Chapter 5: Choosing

**Sorry for the short chapter! Just filling in until the exciting part! Oh, and Luvrgirl of Books, she changes names because I can't stand the name Autumn anymore-stalker ex problems. Sorry if that was confusing. Please R&R!**

**Thanks again to my wondrously patient and kindly helpful beta Shona!  
**

Choosing:

The trio of wards woke early the next morning to get ready for their big day. None of them ate much breakfast, too nervous to even think about food. Finally, it was time.

They trooped up to the Baron's office and stood nervously until they were ready to begin. Pauline stepped forward as she was told, and stated proudly that she would like to be a Courier. She was accepted; and stepped back with a happy glow about her cheeks. Rose smiled at her new friend; she knew how much Pauline had always wanted this. She could very well become a titled Lady, with her talent. Rose herself-not so much.

Halt was accepted as a Ranger quickly, and then everyone in the room turned to stare at Rose, the newcomer. She followed the same protocol as Halt and Pauline had, pretty much copying Halt word for word, except her name. The Ranger Stefan looked her over and nodded. She was accepted!

They spent the day celebrating and preparing. Rose buried herself in books on the history and such of Araluen until her two friends found her and dragged her outside. They played games until their feast, which was large and delicious, and after which they went outside to sit and talk until Halt started another game. They played until late in the night when they were told in no uncertain terms to go to bed. Even then, they took their time.

Lying awake for a few seconds before sleep claimed her, Rose thought over the day and wished that her old life had been this happy. She missed her old friends and her music, but she loved her new friends, and well, she would have to sacrifice something to get away. Too bad it was the one thing she couldn't live without.


	6. Chapter 6: First Day

**Thanks again to Shona! Please review-it helps me keep track of the story! To those of you that read the beginning of it a while ago, you may wish to read it again-a few things changed to make this a smoother read. Sorry for the inconvenience-just trying to improve the story! Please review and leave any comments you may have!**

First Day:

Rose awoke early and gathered her things, heading downstairs for breakfast. She found Halt already there, ready to go. She started towards him, but he pushed her towards the table.

"You need to eat." he told her.

So she forced herself to eat enough that he was pleased. By the time she finished with his approval, Pauline had come down as well. Once they were all done, Pauline hugged each of them and they split up, Rose and Halt for Stefan's cottage which was to be their new home, and Pauline to the Courier's wing which was to be her new home.

The walk across the fields was a quiet one. Neither Halt nor Rose was in a relaxed enough mood to talk. As they approached the cottage, they looked at each other. Rose was terrified, Halt nervous. Halt went up and knocked.

Stefan appeared behind Rose, knocking her to the ground. Her eyes widened as she started to fall, but she swept her leg out and knocked Stefan's feet out from under him. He hit the ground hard, and found her arm swinging out in an arc, her fist hitting his forehead as stars swam before his eyes. Halt jumped on him, flipping him over and holding out his hand to Rose, who handed him the sash from her dress. Halt neatly bound Stefan's hands and propped him up where the Ranger couldn't get anything to undo the knots and Halt could watch his hands.

"What was that for?" Rose demanded.

"Rose, go up to the Baron and tell him what happened. Ask if this guy is really Stefan and if he's with or against Araluen." Halt said calmly. Rose nodded and sprinted for the castle.

"Whoa, there, hold your horses, you two! It was a test to see if you're able to become good Rangers or not! You passed with flying colors-get back here!" Rose ignored him and kept on running. She fairly flew to the Baron's office, and dragged him down to the Ranger cottage, even though he vigorously protested that it was normal for Stefan to test his apprentices on their first day. His son, Arald, was having a hysterical fit by the time they reached the cottage to see Halt sitting guard over his mentor.

"Well, Stefan, the day has finally come when a brand-new apprentice-both of them-outsmart you. Now will you stop scaring the young'uns and start their training?" the Baron said good-naturedly.

Stefan nodded resignedly.

"Unbind him, Halt." Arald gasped between laughs.

Halt knelt and quickly unbound his mentor. Stefan stood and looked over his apprentices. "Let's assess the two of you, now, shall we? Good under pressure, talented wrestling-not what I would expect from a girl, where did you learn that?-Rose, very fast, Halt, quick thinking-no, actually that would go true for both of you. You may turn out to be the best Rangers yet! Rose, you're going to need all your talent to prove you're just as good as any boy, though. Are you sure about this?"

Rose looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Would I still be here if I weren't?"

Arald, who had just calmed himself down, started laughing again. "I like this one-she's fiery!"

"That kind of determination is exactly what you're going to need." Stefan said. "Let's get your stuff put away and then I'll take you out and assess you in other areas." he beckoned them to come inside, and smiled when they both hesitated. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot here, but you've got to be prepared. I would never intentionally hurt either of you-I wouldn't be training you to fight if that was what I wanted!" he joked, trying to make them relax. "Have you eaten?" he asked.

They both nodded as they slipped past him. He pointed out their room, explaining they would have to share, but he had moved two beds in there and he'd hung curtains that Rose could pull around her area for privacy. Rose murmured a quiet but heartfelt thank you as she moved to unpack her things.

Stefan led them outside and into the forest until they came to a clearing. He handed each of them two daggers, a bow, and a quiver of arrows, explaining the saxe and throwing knives as he questioned them about each weapon. He assessed them with bows, since they already knew some archery, at least, and was pleased with their skill. He was even more pleased when Rose picked up on the knives faster than Halt.

He was less pleased when neither of them could cook. Over dinner, he and Halt asked endless questions about Rose's world, and had her teach them some Spanish and what little French she knew. Stefan was impressed with her mastery of language, she sounded fluent! She explained that languages, cultures, and things like that were easy for her to learn, as well as geography, strategy, tactics, and others. She had intended to become a linguist and author in her world. She wrote fantasy, mostly fanfictions of other people's writing, but she came up with her own ideas as well. When asked how she came up with the stories she wrote, she answered that she daydreamed a lot, and simply wrote down the daydreams. She would change the names of real people and places that would tell too much about her or her friends as a caution, but leave the big places. She told stories until well into the night, when Stefan noticed both his apprentices yawning heavily. He quickly sent them to bed.

Afterwards, he mused that she had more skills and raw talent than anyone he'd ever met. She and Halt would both be amazing Rangers, the best of the best, that he had no doubt of. Which would inevitably put them both in a lot of danger. All he could do was train them well and pray for the best. That was all any of them could do.


	7. Chapter 7: Training

**A/N: Thanks to my beloved beta Azzie for looking this over. I'm seriously considering dropping this whole fandom at the moment, so if you want me to continue either story, please either review or PM me and let me know. ~Phoenixica24**

Chapter Seven: Training:

"This way." Stefan said, motioning them forward. They followed him as quietly as possible to a forest clearing where the ground was covered in newly-fallen leaves. Rose took an immediate liking to the place. It was calm and peaceful, and looked like a clearing she might find near home.

"What now?" Halt asked. Stefan seemed lost in thought and did not immediately answer.

"Hey, yo!" Rose said, waving a hand in their mentor's face. That shook him out of his daze.

"What?" he snapped.

"You're a Ranger. I doubt you're actually so lost in thought you can't hear Halt." Rose pointed out. Stefan smiled and nodded.

"Point for Rose. Come here, both of you. Let's see what you remember." Halt started right where he'd left off, while Rose started out a little shaky, but soon enough her muscles remembered what to do and she caught up to and even surpassed Halt by lunchtime.

"Rose, you can't take two hours during battle to remember how to fight." The girl nodded, that determined look back on her face. Both males were impressed. When she had that face on, she never stopped trying.

After lunch they worked on stealth. Halt picked up on quite of bit of it faster than Rose, who was good at moving quietly and holding perfectly still, but struggled with almost everything else. Stefan sighed. But she had that determined face on still, which was a good sign. Sometimes sheer willpower made up for lack of raw talent, of which she had plenty in other areas.

"Enough." he decided as the sun started to sink below the horizon. "Let's go eat."


End file.
